Flygon Revolution: Waterfall Prix
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: With the gate suddenly appearing, the government and the Rebels raced each other to find it first. how will it turn out? which faction will gain the moral over others?


Flygon Revolution: WaterFall Prix

Chapter 1:

"I fear that the government might reach the gates before we do." Spoke Karo, sighing deeply. Driko and Kaidra blinked at her and then smiled. "We we do know that the government has a head start finding the gates. So we'll need to play catch up and take it from them." Driko spoke, raising his wings high and proud as he spoke. Kaidra shook her head, laughing as Karo gave a slight smile towards Driko. The three flygons was sitting near the tree branches, talking out to one another about their plan to capture the gates first before the government do. "It's going to be hard." Karo sighed, looking at the bright colorful sun as it shines onto their eyes. Driko heard some rustling and the three of them turned to the bush to the right of them.

Out came Shinrai who was half beaten up. his wings was torn and there were scratches all over his body. Karo gasped and ran up to him. "What happen?!" Karo gasped, Shinrai shook his head. What he had witness should not be given to the public. Instead, he gave a smile to Karo and whispered "We've tried our best to stop the government. But they've brought in electrical nets. We're finished." He fell onto the ground, his eyes closed as Karo's eyes tear up. Was he dead? Hard to say, but he wasn't breathing at all. "Rest in peace." Karo whispered back, letting go of Shinrai as the head flops from her claw. She stood up and stared at the rest of the rebels. No words would describe what Shinrai had witness. "In his honor." Rasped Karo. They all nodded, they would find the gate before the government whenever they die or not.

Hours have passed as Karo and Driko was flying above the forest. The wind swayed softly into their ears and underneath their wings as they gave a flap before turning around. Karo and Driko sighed and landed onto the pile of grass. Their thoughts go out to the ShadowRavens. "This is no time to be emotional." Spoke Driko and Karo nodded. She looked around and sighed. "We'll stay here." Driko nodded and sat down onto the grass. The sun was at its peak and the black birds flew past them overhead. Driko wondered what death was like if the government had captured the flood gate. But he shook his head and stood up. But Karo stopped him, giving a smile "Let me." Driko blinked but said nothing as he sat down again. Karo stood up and took the first watch.

Meanwhile, Kaidra and Frazier were together at the edge of the forest. Looking so desperately for the flood gate that Shinrai speaks off. But it was nowhere to be found and Kaidra sat on the edge of the forest as the winds changed their course. The scene was beautiful with trees swaying on one side and the river flowing so calmly. It was hard to resist to just close her eyes and listen. But she was stopped by Frazier who shook Kaidra, trying to get her awake. Kaidra opened her eyes and she blinked. Turning to Frazier as he shook his head, smiling, Kaidra wondered "So... where is this so called flood gate?" "That's what we're trying to find." They fell silent once more then Kaidra looked away "Is... Is Shinrai really dead?" Frazier stopped and stared at Kaidra.

Again, she couldn't resist the tears coming from her eyes as she gave a startling cry. Frazier sighed and looked away. Before he flew off on his own, he spoke out one word "No. he isn't." Then he took off with Kaidra standing there, dumbfounded. But she gave a smile and flew off to catch up to Frazier who began descending into the river. They landed next to the river and Frazier looked around again. "So... you found the whereabouts of this gate?" Krazier nodded and pointed at the river flowing east "If we follow this river, then maybe we'll find it." "Oh I do hope so." Kaidra said, excitedly. She jumpped up and down in her spot as Frazier gave a chuckled. Saying no more, they followed the river towards the gate.

"So... is this it?" Asked Driko, landing behind Karo who nodded slightly. "I think so." She replied hastily as she scanned the gate again. But she gets the same results every time. The gate was a yard high with goldenrods sticking out from the center and edge of the gate. There was a knob at one side of the gate. But they don't know how to operate it as Driko impatiently spoke "Come on. The government is going to find this place, soon!" "Hold on, Driko!" Rasped Karo, glancing at the nods at one side of the gate. She pulled them both out and the gate opened by it.

Surrounding them was trees that no wind ever dared to blow as the river flows freely into the gate. The gate opened and both flygons took a step back, awed at their surroundings ahead. It was a bright glow, nothing else. But when Karo reached for it, Driko stepped back. He was worried something might happen or even worst. A flood. Then, Kaidra and Frazier joined them as they landed behind Karo. She pulled out something heavy. But she doesn't know what it is. Then suddenly, the river started to speed up. The four flygons glanced back. Gasping, they all fled onto the trees above as they watched the water being drained into the golden gate. Karo blinked.

They waited for minutes as they saw the last drops of water fall into the gate inside. Then nothing happened. Curiously, Karo and Driko flew towards the gate and peered inside. But all they found was nothing. They later confirmed "This gate is a fake. Come on we need to the find the real one." Kaidra's fears surfaced again when she heard a loud crash. Startled, she flew away with Driko following close behind her. Karo and Frazier blinked and looked at each other before flying off to join them.

The loud crash continued on and on. Driko yelled out to Kaidra but she couldn't hear him. She flew faster and faster. The other three wondered what caused that crash. No one dared to look behind them because they will get scared too. But Driko had no choice and he looked back. With an astonished gasped, he yelled out over the raging winds "we're being tailed by a foot wide wave!" "That's going to swallow all of us!" Screamed Karo. They each flew faster than anyone else. Until they reached the edge of the forest and the wave crashed itself underneath them.

The wind had picked up again and the dragons landed onto the tree trunks. Panting for breathe, they wondered what caused that wave to come after them. Driko argued "I think it's a natural disaster. Someone or something didn't want us to peek into the dark." But Karo shook her head "No." She said, glancing at Driko "It's something worst. I think... the government has activated a flood."

Chapter 2:

"We have to reach the edge of the forest!" Shouted karo above the rising wind. "It's our only chance of success!" "What?!" Replied Driko, flapping his wings "I can't hear you." Karo gave Driko and scowled and glanced away. There were chuckles behind her but she didn't care. All she wanted was to escape the government's wrath. "They already have the forest already." Karo thought, flapping her own wings as they flew on and on. The forest was swaying to the side as the winds of battle have tipped to the government's favor. They fell silent as they listen to the winds.

Then there was sobbing. Driko and Karo looked behind them and saw Kaidra crying. Tears fell from her eyes as Driko sighed "We got no other choice, Kaidra." "No." Kaidra sobbing between words. She started pointing ahead of them. There, in a distance away, was the government all high and mighty. They have tanks of every size and color. Then there were some noises behind them. "helicopters." Growled Driko and Karo nodded. The government's leader, the chief stood up from the helicopter. It was a green general flygon with a green hat about the size of his head. He brought out a mic and shouted "Surrender Rebels!" The government shouted. The rebels stopped in midflight. But Karo was the only one growling. Driko wondered if the government had done anything in her youth that she didn't explained about. But he fell silent.

The chief turned his head towards Karo and gave a low smirked. "Hello, Karo." "You killed my father!" Karo growled and with a burst of speed she tried ramming the chief off the helicopter. The rest blinked and looked at each other at the helicopter sidestepped her. She missed and disappeared on the other side. The chief glanced back at the rest of the rebels. But he gasped. They were gone! How could he have let them escape. With a yell, the army went to find the rebels as he turned behind him. Karo was standing there, giving a small smile.

"Come! Come!" Shinrai shouted, waving to the rest of the hidden rebels inside the forest. "I hope Karo kills the chief." Kaidra whispered. Driko nodded "We all do." He glanced away, "We all do." They fell silence once more as they heard the shouted from Shinrai. They were escaping to another direction as it seems that Karo gave them more than enough time to escape. While she deals with the chief herself, the ShadowRavens will lead the rest of the rebels to safety. "Just hope she's okay." Kaidra spoke again as another leaf smacked into her face. She rubbed her nose and angrily glanced at Driko who gave a smile. "Sorry."

They continued on. They soon found a river that was streaming towards the east. "There." Shinrai spoke, "that's where the rest of my teammates are." "Wait." Driko blinked. "You've escaped?" Shinrai nodded and he flapped his wings excitedly "yes. Yes. Now come, we shouldn't let Karo's sacrificed life go in vain." The rebels nodded and continued down streamed. About minutes while following the river, Kaidra and Driko began to have a conversation. "Do you think...?" Kaidra started off but Driko raised his hands. "No more, Kaidra." "But..." "Didn't I say drop it?" Kaidra fell silent. She never seen Driko acted this way. "Maybe... maybe he's right." Kaidra thought giving a small smile. "I am too concerned about Karo. I should..." Kaidra blinked, nodding to herself.

"We're almost there." Shinrai's voice was heard and distant. "Just hold on a little longer." "Okay!" Shouted Driko in-between breathes. He knew he was tired and he glanced at Kaidra for help. But she gave a smile and continues walking without him. Driko gave a short huff and stood up from the stump he was sitting on. Walking on, they found themselves deep into the forest. Birds started chirping here and there. But the flygons didn't mind. They just want to escape.

But how could they when Karo is being held back by the chief of the government. Kaidra turned her back on Driko and glanced at the smoke that was rising above. Driko stopped and turned to Kaidra before giving a smile. Grabbing her claw, Driko spoke "Come, Kaidra. We have to go." "But what about-" Snapped Kaidra and she let go of Driko. "Wait." Driko growled, holding up his hand. Kaidra stopped and turned to Driko. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry..." Kaidra said and flew away, leaving Driko all alone in the forest. Shinrai emerged from the horizon moments later and shouted Driko who nodded left. But gave one last glanced at Kaidra. With tears in his eyes, he sighed and spoke "I'm staying." "You're... what?!" "You heard me." Driko raised his voice. "But you can't! The government has long range weapons that will instantly kill you!" Shinrai said, "But... but you've beaten the government before!" Driko said which stopped Shinrai in his tracks. With a silent nod, he added "What are you implying..." "I'm staying and that's it." Driko growled before turning his back on him. He flew away leaving Shinrai behind. With a sigh, he stared flying off in the opposite direction. He was never seen again.


End file.
